


Sacrifice

by MiraculouslyBlueWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a good sister, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Coma, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk is a bean, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Lance must be protected at all costs, Langst, M/M, everyone loves lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf
Summary: It was the middle of a battle. He did it to protect his sister. In the end, it was all for her safety. Because he loved her.So he took a bullet that wasn't for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gurlie Justice cuz she loves Voltron so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gurlie+Justice+cuz+she+loves+Voltron+so+much).



He got caught in the crossfire. The last thing he remembered was Allura's terrified face. He was trapped in darkness now, and he felt cold.

 

A cryopod was the first thing that came to mind before Lance pushed away. Surely he could not be alive; a shot wound like that was fatal. The cold was starting to become unbearable.

 

He didn't want to be stuck in it anymore. He wanted to get out. Lance heard a hissing noise, and then he was falling.

 

A pair of large hands and strong arms caught him, saving him from hitting the ground. Lance immediately recognized them as Hunk's.

 

“Be careful, he is still injured.” He heard the voice of his sister close by. Lance tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Instead, as Hunk lifted him up and held him gently, he listened for the sound of Allura's voice.

 

He heard her talking with Coran and Shiro about the med bay as he slipped out of his subconscious and back into the dark quietness of sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he woke up the first time, Romelle, Allura, and Coran were the ones with him. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them drift over each one of them. Coran was messing with a small gadget while Romelle talked quietly with Allura.

 

When his eyes landed on Allura, he slowly inched his hand closer to hers, which was resting on the edge of the bed. When his hand was placed on top of hers, she jumped and spun her head to look at him.

 

He felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness as Coran and Romelle watched Allura lean forward and place a warm, soft hand on his cheek.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time he woke up, it was three days later. Shiro was with him. Lance tried to speak to him, but his voice was hoarse from months of unuse.

 

Shiro stood and leaned closer to him, whispering, “Shh. It’s okay, Lance. You don’t have to talk. Go back to sleep, okay? You need it.”

 

Lance didn’t want to go back to sleep. He wanted to get up and see his sister to tell her he was okay. He wanted to see Keith. And Hunk. And Pidge and Matt. Coran and Romelle too. He wanted everyone to know he was okay.

 

He fought to keep his eyes open, but they drifted closed as his mind fell into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but the next two will be longer, I promise.
> 
> Bye <3


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up a week later with Pidge and Matt by his side. Pidge was holding his hand, and he appreciated the warmth of it. His hand moved a little as woke up, causing Pidge to look up.

She moved towards Lance, making Matt look up too. He stood and gently placed a hand on Lance’s arm, being careful to avoid the IV and various other needles.

Pidge pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, making him smile and sending back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk was with him next. He woke up to the sound of soft singing. When he looked over, Hunk stopped singing and spoke in quiet Spanish.

"Hola. ¿Cómo se sientes?” It took Lance a second to translate Hunk’s words. He responded quietly, “D-duele…” His voice was horribly strained. Hunk nodded a little.

“Lo sé. Solo trata de dormir, ¿está bien?” Lance tried to speak again but found that he couldn’t. Instead, he rested his head into the pillow and watched Hunk holding his hand as his eyes slipped closed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up again, another week had passed. The first thing he noticed was the better condition of his throat. Someone had been giving him water.

He sat for a minute, taking in his surroundings. When he noticed another presence in the room with him, he looked around to try and find it.

He didn’t see anything until he got to the shadows next to the door. A bright pair of yellow eyes stared back him from the darkness. For some reason, Lance didn’t feel afraid. Instead, he reached out a hand towards the dark figure.

Keith walked out of the shadows, his eyes shining when the light from the artificial window hit them. Keith took Lance’s hand when he got close, making Lance smile. He leaned over Lance, gently running a thumb across his cheek.

“Hey…” Keith whispered. “H-hey…” Lance replied quietly, giving Keith the softest of his smiles. Keith sighed and hugged him carefully, avoiding the IV and other needles. “You scared me… Don’t you ever do that again.” Lance chuckled weakly, wrapping his arms around Keith.

S-sorry…” He muttered, moving one of his hands to gently rub the fur of Keith’s ear in between his fingers. Keith purred quietly at the touch and pulled away a little, leaning in to give Lance a quick kiss before saying, “Allura says your condition is almost completely stable. You just have a couple more weeks.”

Lance hummed a little in thought. “T-that’s too l-long f-for me… C-can you make i-it go f-faster…?” Keith smiled. “I wish I could, love. Sadly, I can’t. If you sleep, it’ll probably go faster.” Lance nodded in agreement.

“C-can you stay w-with m-me…?” He asked quietly, running a hand through Keith’s soft hair (seriously, how do you even get it this soft???). Keith nodded and muttered a small “Of course…” before sitting back on the bed next to Lance. He laced their fingers together, and Lance watched Keith smile gently as his eyes slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's Chapter 2. This was supposed to be out on Wednesday, but eh. I like being early sometimes.
> 
> I hope you like it, the next one will definitely be longer.
> 
> Translation for Hunk's visit:  
> Hola. ¿Cómo se sientes? = Hi. How are you feeling?  
> Duele = It hurts  
> Lo sé. Solo trata de dormir, ¿está bien? = I know. Just try and sleep, okay?
> 
> Bye <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

He saw Allura about to get shot. She couldn’t see the attacker. “Allura!!!” He yelled, trying to warn her. She looked at him, noticing the attacker out of the corner of her eye just before he shot. Without thinking, Lance ran forward and jumped in front of her.

 

He took a bullet that wasn’t meant for him.

 

He stood there in silence for a minute, watching Allura’s face twist into pure terror as crimson blood started to pour from his mouth. “Lance, what have you done…?” She whispered, too shocked to say anything else.

 

Keith took the attacker out with his sword, turning only a second later to stare at the scene before him. Lance reached up to place a hand on Allura’s cheek, smiling softly at her. He started to fall as darkness consumed his vision.

 

Allura caught him before he hit the floor, pulling him into her lap and sobbing. They were painful cries, ones that rang through the last of Lance’s subconscious. It hurt him to hear his sister that upset.

 

He felt himself being pulled away from Allura and the last thing he heard was her scream.

 

“NO!!!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance sat up quickly in the med bay bed, breathing heavily and looking around the room for someone. He was alone. He heard lots of moving and shouting a couple rooms away, most likely from the main control room.

 

It didn’t sound right to Lance, so he pulled the needles and out of his arms and tossed the bed covers off himself. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and grasped the railing, standing up slowly. Since he hadn’t walked in 6 months, his legs were pretty shaky.

 

He took a few moments to gain his balance before inching his way to the door. He got out of the med bay and headed down the hallway at an agonizingly slow pace, using the wall to stay upright. He stopped in the armory to pick up the blue paladin’s bayard, which he gripped tightly as he continued down the corridor.

 

When he reached the doorway of the main control room, the bayard transformed into a sniper gun right before his eyes. The doors slid open, revealing a fight between his team and a squadron of Galra soldiers. The others seemed to be handling themselves well, but his sister was struggling; especially considering she didn’t have a bayard to fight with.

 

Lance leaned against the wall unnoticed and raised his sniper, taking out almost every single soldier with impeccable aim. He aimed at the solder hovering above Allura, watching as he looked around at his fallen companions in fear.

 

“Hey,” Lance called out in a creaky voice, causing everyone - including the last Galra fighter - to look over at him. “Get away from my sister.” He said slowly, shooting a single bullet at the Galra and finishing the battle. Lance made eye contact with Allura, who stared at him in complete shock. He smiled a little at her.

 

“H-hey, sis.” She threw down the pipe-like object she had been using as a weapon and stood up, running towards her little brother. Lance dropped the bayard, opening his arms just in time to catch Allura’s hug.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and sighing softly. He had missed this. He had missed being able to hug his sister whenever he felt like it, whether she wanted him to or not.

 

Lance felt his legs shake, so he gently tapped Allura’s shoulder and whispered, “I’m going to fall…” She pulled back to look at Shiro for help, who walked over and easily lifted Lance off the ground. He carried Lance over to one of the chairs and set him down in it, backing up as the others moved to stand around him.

 

He was showered in hugs from everyone, which he accepted gratefully. He smiled a little as Keith leaned down to kiss his forward, making almost everyone confused. “Wait, you two are together?” Hunk asked, looking between Keith and Lance. Lance was about to answer before Pidge interrupted.

 

“Uh, yeah. Duh. It was pretty obvious.” That made everyone except Hunk laugh. He just looked more confused. “Since when???” Keith leaned against the chair Lance was in and thought for a minute. “A month or two before the accident. Not that long.”

 

“Well, it’s longer now, since it’s been 6 months. One of you was asleep, but still.” Matt said, smiling a little at Hunk’s ever-present confusion.

 

This is what Lance lived for. Spending every day that he could with his friends. His family.

 

So that’s what he did.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, everybody! Here's Chapter 3, I hope you like it!
> 
> I did work really hard on this story, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> It's probably going to be a while before I post another story on here, but I'll try to get something up soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading all this, I'll try to get something up soon.
> 
> Bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but the next two will be longer, I promise.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
